russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Saberkada
Saberkada is a Philippine afternoon television youth-oriented magazine show broadcast by IBC in the Philippines. It is hosted by the network's brightest and hottest young stars that include Kit Thompson, Claire Ruiz, BJ Forbes, Anna Vicente and Kurt Perez. The show premiered on the network's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block from June 4, 2018 to February 8, 2019. It airs from Monday to Friday at 4:30pm to 5:30pm (PST), right after Showbiz Unlimited and served as a pre-program for the network’s Primetime Ang Dating programs. It also airs worldwide via Global IBC. Overview IBC Talent Center has more than make stars. It marks another first as its line produces Saberkada, the hip, young and fresh afternoon tele-magazine show for the youth. Featuring the latest and hottest trends in music, TV and movies, fashion, celebrities and stars from IBC and Secarats, hangouts, schools, sports and recreation, plus a different segments including games involving audience members and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. With its daily full-hour dose of youthful dynamism and ingenuity, beautiful faces, awesome talent and no-nonsense talk, Saberkada is bound to be the TV teen mag for audiences, young and old alike. Cast *Kit Thompson *Claire Ruiz *BJ Forbes *Anna Vicente *Kurt Perez *James Teng *Jervy delos Reyes *Patricia Ann Manzano *Prince Villanueva *Nikki Gonzales *Carlo Lacana *Nichole Baranda - Sports section and activity score host of Saberkada, Nichole will keep you updated on sports. *Raine Salamante - Eighteen-year-old Raine is the princess of Saberkada’s Fashion Talaga segment. Learn what attire to wear for every occasion. Memorize her tips on becoming stunning while feeling great. Not a worry. She can turn your fashion and beauty disasters to fashion and beauty head-turners. Segments *''Plug N' Play'' - The hottest songs, music videos, dance and artists. Featuring the latest favorite hits in the music industry both local and international, a mix of top 40 hits and CHR music. *''Fashion Talaga'' - Fashion and beauty style and stylish entertainment where to buy the hottest fashion items. Fashion trends and fan make-overs courtesy of his/her idol celebrity. School fashion. Tips for fashion victims. *''Make-Up Kada'' - cosmetics, beauty discoveries, make-up and accessories *''Where U At?'' - Coolest gimmicks and mall spots about the hottest and hippest hangout places, bars, shops, salons, restaurants, and the like - All hangout places that teenagers frequent. The segment is basically a tour on hotspots, presented by a barkada of different cast members. *''Tele13'' - An interactive contest with TV memorabilia as prizes. A guessing game for teleserye cliffhangers and fantaseryes. *''SaberMovie'' - First crack at movie sneak previews and trailers. Experimental films and documentaries from young filmmakers. *''Trending'' - a man-on-the-street segment where Kit Thompson interviews your favorite IBC and Secarats stars about their student life (high school, college and university). *''Personalan'' - A rich and famous. Surprise birthday parties. Celebrity hot seat. Star talking. Roving camera in search of unknown pretty and handsome faces in the spotlight. *''SaberHomework'' - Profile. *''SaberSchool'' - School activities, school fairs and the hottest students from public and private high schools, K-12 basic education and some school supplies. *''Saberkada CampusKada'' - Saberkada's student invasion in colleges and universities around the metro to target the campus denizens with the freshest and hottest students, campus activities, school fairs, school events and domintories. Be proactive with your school activities. Anna Vicente will help you promote your campus events. *''SaberInteractive'' - Straight from the homeviewers: opinions on certain youth issues, requests and greetings. *''Total Girl TV'' - a segment as the TV version of Total Girl, the leading lifestyle magazine for tween girls, featuring the hottest teen trends and the latest happenings for the tween girls, teenagers and young girls. Behind-the-scenes, fashion editorials, the search for TG Fashion Model Search for fun and pretty models and the most fascinating item in their monthly issue of Total Girl Philippines. *''SaberSports'' - Physical activity score in sports ranging from basketball, volleyball, tennis, badminton, baseball, chess game, climbing, skateboard, racing bike, jugging, bowling and softball. *''Saber Go!'' - Fun-filled visit of Patricia Ann Manzano's celebrity icons and her first Saber Go Adventure shows her wacky and adventurous side. Games *'Wadda?!?' *'Hula-Hula-Hoop' *'I Dare U' Saberkada also goes interactive as it goes out and gets the latest with its own roving team. Soundtrack *''Saberkada'' (a reponse to Sarah Geronimo's Champion) (composer: Yman Panaligan) - Janella Salvador See also *PIA daily news in English, Tagalog, Cebuano, Hiligaynon, Ilocano, Waray, Pangalatok from around the Philippines *Trend-Setters of Local TV — PinoyExchange.com *Kotex Be Comfy Be You - YouTube *kotex ad - YouTube *Jasmine on Instagram: “#throwbackthursday my first mag cover was for Total Girl with my Ate! Braces and bizarre full fringe �� #JCScover” *Josefina Loisa Andalio on Instagram: “GT's” *Nikki Gonzales on Instagram: “Fish ice cream mood ☺️” *LOISA ANDALIO PAGE on Instagram: “#Repost from @penshoppe ・・・ In the fight against bullying, we are proud to stand with @iamandalioloisa, who says: "Huwag kang matakot, just…” *LOISA ANDALIO PAGE on Instagram: “#LoisaAndalio” *Janina Vela on Instagram: “a few shades darker & a few pounds fluffier we’re almost at 19 ��” *Janina Vela and ThatsBella Have the Cutest Summer Hairstyles | Candy *YouTube sensation @janina.vela ❤️ Janina... - Nice Print Photography & Exige Weddings | Facebook *: trixia, kyla and jannine on Instagram: “Janina's IG Update - Our queen is such a beautiful human being ��❤ PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS !!!!! �� - @janina.vela #janinavela #VelaFam…” *: trixia, kyla and jannine on Instagram: “Tito @paolopun's IG Story - LOOK AT THIS BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING �� still cant believe she's finally 18��❤ - @janina.vela #janinavela #VelaFam…” *Janina Vela on Instagram: “awesome time with these awesome possums at the #YoutubeSpaceMNL �� stay tuned for the vlogs ☺️” *IBC-13 Creates New Weekday Afternoon Habit with ‘Saberkada’ *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *Saberkada on Facebook *Saberkada on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2019 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television stubs